The disclosed technology provides a modular insert useful for storing one or more objects, designed and configured to inset within a door having one or more cavities. The disclosed technology further regards a door suitable for mounting the modular inserts of the disclosed technology.
Keeping secrets has been a fascination of humankind since the beginning of time. The desire to hide objects securely has led to numerous creative methods of storage. Egyptians for example, created hidden compartments through the structure of pyramids. In modern time, locked safes are used to protect valuable contents from theft, potential damage, or other threats. Household safes are sometimes integrated into interior and exterior walls, often concealed.
Furthermore, the use of in-wall installations of bookshelves and other storage areas allows users to maximize the empty space between walls, and storage rooms are not uncommon. In households with limited space, people often support objects in hanging arrangement on the back of a cabinet, closet or other door, which maintains the look and integrity of the door.
While many storage methods have been developed to maximize the space behind doors, the space available inside the door is sometimes overlooked. Therefore, there is a need for concealed storage utilizing the space within doors, while maintaining the beauty of the door panels.
The disclosed technology provides for a flexible design wherein a plurality of removable and interchangeable modular inserts, customizable with or without support structures for supporting and securing items therein, are provided for inset into a door. The disclosed technology further provides for a door suitable for receiving and supporting these modular inserts.